


Penetrare

by HereticalTransience



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Tony, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is a bastard dominant, Loki is a loving dominant, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Sub Tony, mentions of past Tony/Pepper, play piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereticalTransience/pseuds/HereticalTransience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki likes to play dark games. Tony loves being the center of Loki's world. So when Loki wants to tie up his pet and play with him, Tony is always willing accommodate his Master's wishes. But when one of those games involves a crazed chaotic God of Mischief playing with very sharp object near Tony's pride and joy, will he play along or will he call a halt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penetrare

**Author's Note:**

> Happy cOctober, darlings! This plot bunny pushed and kicked it's way to the top of the heap and demanded to be written despite the fact that I've got a half-dozen or more fics already in progress. Therefore you get to enjoy a round of needles and pins from the Princes of Sass and Snark and I get to work my way back into writing full-on smut.
> 
> "Penetrare" is Italian and means to pierce as well as to penetrate. Yay language. XD

“You know, I'm still not sure about this...” the inventor said, as he looked down at his rock-hard cock cradled gently in the hand of his god.

Sighing heavily, Loki set his free hand under his chin to prop it up while he glared balefully at his fractious mortal.

“Anthony, we have been over this repeatedly. You're not having second thoughts, you're having recursive ones at this point. There is no argument you have not already made and that I have not already dismissed.”

“Recursive? Oh, I love it when you talk math at me. Do it again!”

“AND,” he said, no small amount of venom leaking into his voice, “I will not have you distracting me from the task at hand.” The hand in question giving a firm squeeze to Tony's length and earning a moan in return. “You know well what to say to remove yourself from this situation and that there is no indignity to be found in admitting that it is beyond your comfort.”

Tony squirmed in his bonds, more out of nervous habit than any actual discomfort. Over the course of their unpredictable and unconventional association (Tony steadfastly refused to call it a relationship) he had become accustomed to being tied, trussed, bent, bound, secured, spread, positioned, presented, displayed, and arrayed in a seemingly-endless number of variations for the appeasement and amusement of the God of Mischief. Having his wrists cuffed together behind his back and attached to his similarly-cuffed ankles while kneeling up on the bed was far from the most burdensome position he'd been in; in fact, it was nearly boring in comparison to most.

No, what put the man on edge was the nature of the game Loki had proposed for tonight. Well, not so much proposed as declaimed in that, “I am a god and you will obey me,” voice that had him half hard within the first three syllables and usually agreeing to most things just short of homicide by the time the god had finished talking.

When not engaged in your typical superhero activities, Tony Stark simply had a very healthy, very human aversion to having sharp objects wielded around him, especially when said objects were aimed at his manhood. Remembering a particularly accurate throw of one of Pepper's stiletto heels gave him an internal wince followed by suppressing a grin at the memory of some fantastic make-up sex following the incident, ostensibly to make sure everything was still in working order.

However, something of it must have shown on the man's face, as the Aesir quirked an elegant eyebrow at him.

The genius coughed lightly, attempting to school his features. 'Easier said than done when bound before a god,' he thought idly. More so when that god has your dick in his hand and a case full of very short, but exceedingly sharp needles at his side.

“Anthony... Tony...” Loki all but purred. The hand on the man's length now moving to slowly caress from base to tip while the hand that had been supporting the god's chin came to rest on the side of the mortal's face, thumb tracing meaningless patterns over a cheekbone. “What has you fretting so, my lovely pet? You quite enjoyed this activity the last time; what brings on such reticence now? Unless it is but a play for my amusement?”

Tony saw that for what it was: a way out, a way for him to push off his unease as merely playing the part of stubborn submissive that Loki required of him. He also knew that Loki was well aware of the need for an out to keep in place the walls of bravado and ego they both used as insulation from the world. His chest tightened slightly at the thought.

“Loki, you know I ahhh...” he trailed off into a gasp as the god swiped a thumb around the head of his cock, pressing into the slit in just the way he knew made the man breathless. “Can't think when you do that,” he finished lamely.

“That is precisely why I do it, to keep your overburdened mind from thinking about anything other than this moment, this pleasure, and how your body can best satisfy my desires.”

With that the dark-haired god slid his hand from Tony's cheek up into his hair, sliding through and occasionally tugging on the coffee locks while his other hand continued the agonizingly slow stroking of his lover, randomly pausing to roughly clasp his length. Loki's mouth worked Tony's, the two locked in a heated struggle. Even with both hands occupied, Loki could kiss as though he was doing nothing else in the world at that moment.

Tony fought against the overwhelming need to thrust up into that maddening touch, to seek the friction he so desperately needed. Loki had made it very clear that he was to keep still and had therefore done everything possible to make Tony into a writhing mass of want. Loki untangled his tongue from Tony's long enough to chuckle darkly at his pet's predicament, no doubt feeling the slight tremors coursing through the smaller man as he battled his body's instincts.

Just to make the situation even more taxing on the man, Loki left his hair a ruffled mess and proceeded to pinching and twisting one of the inventor's dusky nipples. Tony still continued trying to resist the impulse to move his hips but arched his back sharply, pressing himself further into the god's touch. Said god began to alternate his attention between the two peaks of flesh, now and then caressing the overly sensitive skin around the arc reactor, and his mouth moved lower to nip and bite at the column of Tony's throat. All the while, his hand never left the slow teasing of the man's length.

Eventually Loki left off tormenting Tony's throat and chest in favor of wrapping both hands around his cock and beginning a new barrage of those all-consuming kisses that left the smaller man a panting, whimpering mess when Loki would finally relent and let him up for air. Tony's world narrowed to the sensation of Loki's mouth on his and the god's hands working over his shaft with preternatural finesse.

Therefore it came as a surprise to him when Loki pulled back with his cleverer-than-thou smirk firmly fixed in place.

“Loki?”

The green-eyed god continued to smirk at the man.

“Loki, what did you do?”

Still more smirking.

“Loki, I'm fucking serious! What the hell did you do?”

The god gave a barely perceptible dip of his chin, wordlessly indicating that the bound man should look down. Tony, taking the cue, did.

“Sonova-”

He met Loki's eyes, noting how pleased he looked. 'God of Mischief indeed,' he thought. 'And god of Supreme Assholes that are w-a-y too fucking good at being distracting.'

There, on the right side of the inventor's dick near the base, was one of the needles. It pierced the skin in a perfect half inch wide band; the broad and slightly curved head, like a spoon with the bowl flattened out, pointed towards the bed with the sharp free end extending up about half an inch over the top. For all that it seemed like his entire blood supply was located in that area, there was very little of it evident, just the thinnest ring of red around the entry and exit points. And he hadn't felt a thing.

“Still discomfited, pet?” purred Loki, running his hands up and down the inventor's thighs.

Loosing a weary sigh, the genius looked up at the deity before him, knowing that in his heart he'd already acquiesced to his master's game long ago. Whatever protests he'd had had come from some animal sense of danger that would never be entirely at ease in the presence of the fickle trickster.

In truth he'd been interested in the idea when it was presented to him, having come to enjoy their last play piercing session. Not that he hadn't been apprehensive then, but Loki's unexpected ability to calm him plus his own curiosity had won out in the end. It was just... Yeah, just the “let's stick this needle into your dick, it's only going to hurt like all fucking hell,” part. Of course, Loki would go and tear through all his misgivings like a tornado in a trailer park. Tony would have facepalmed were his hands not cuffed together right now.

He was also acutely aware that he could have safe worded out at any point. Loki had, well, not actually beaten that idea into him, but would go to great lengths to remind him of it before they started. At first Tony had been exasperated by the repetition of it, then merely annoyed. Following having to actually use it once or twice and subsequently feeling guilt at what he thought of as weakness, he'd come to see it as the expression of concern it was.

Loki made a tiny sound of annoyance, which broke the man from his thoughts. He looked into those vivid green eyes and found them tinged with worry and not the pique he'd expected.

The god lifted his hands from where they had stilled near Tony's knees and reached up to cup his face gently.

“We can stop, Tony. We can always stop. You have but to say it and all this will be undone and we can fi-”

His words stopped short as Tony shot forward to kiss him fiercely. 

“You know,” he said a bit breathlessly, looking at his startled master, “you're not the only one who knows how to distract someone.”

“So it would seem,” said Loki. A touch of amusement flitted across his features before being replaced with an edge of anxiety. 

Before he could continue to remind Tony that he had the option to change his mind, he spoke up.

“Next.”

The god looked at him askance, puzzlement written across his face.

“Next one, Loki. Next needle. I'm ready and I want it.”

Loki stared at him for a moment, searching for the slightest indication of hesitation. Finding none, he withdrew a needle from the case next to him and softly cradled Tony's heated length. Tony inhaled deeply as the need neared, staring at it as though he meant to make it melt under the heat of his gaze.

Shifting his grip so that he now had his hand wrapped solidly around the end of the inventor's erection, Loki pressed him thumb against the spot just below the slit of the furiously blushing head and forcing Stark's pent-up breath to rush out in a groan. At the same time he slid the needle through the delicate skin, perfectly mirroring the one placed before.

Tony's mind was a blissful mess: the bite of the needle piercing sensitive flesh intermixed with the stimulation of the thumb pressing just so in the way that drove him mad, the conflicting sensations feeding off each other.

The dark-haired god labored at a constant pace, pushing the ultra-sharp needles through the satiny skin of his lover's cock with self-assured motions while working him to distraction with his hands, with his mouth, with a stream of endearments and praise tied with the sort of lewd invocations that would make a sailor blush but somehow always managed to sound like poetry when whispered in that smoky voice.

Somewhere in the process Tony had closed his eyes; the single-minded focus on the face of his master and the feelings, both physical and emotional, were too overwhelming. A chaste kiss to the head of his weeping cock and the cool wetness of Loki's tongue lapping up the pearlescent drops shook him out of his reverie. He looked down to see the Cheshire Cat smile on the face of his god and two perfectly matched parallel lines of needles through the sides of his dick. The line of piercings stopped slightly before the head. There was a kind of tension to it, a feeling of not-quite-being-squeezed owed to the inflexible straight metal running through the sides of a curved surface. It didn't pull as badly as he had expected.

He cleared his throat roughly, unable to tear his gaze away.

“Did you do some kind of hoodoo on me? There's way too little blood and not nearly as much pain as there was last time.”

The god snorted at his mortal's choice of words. “No magic. I would have warned you of such before beginning. It is merely the use of non-Midgardian materials and the utilization of centuries of experience.”

Stark tilted his head from side to side, wishing he'd asked Loki's permission to examine one of the slim metal pieces before they began. When the light caught the metal just the right way he could discern a sheen to it, somewhat like an oil slick on water, multicolored and seeming to shift on its own. Bending as far forward as he could, given his hands were still cuffed together and attached to the cuffs on his ankles, he noted that the needles were solid unlike the hypodermic ends that Banner had supplied them with last time. Additionally, they did not taper to a point, but rather they looked to be sharply angled at the tip, reminiscent of a medical lancet or like a very thin blade.

Loki's mouth quirked up slightly at the critical inspection. He lightly traced a forefinger down the taut strip of flesh between the paired rows of needles, careful not to disturb the vicious points.

“Lo...” breathed the man, when Loki repeated the action, Tony's manhood twitching from the contact.

“Stunning, isn't it?” queried the god, looking into the mortal's lust-blown eyes. “But I think we can do better still, darling pet. A gift such as this requires a suitable wrapping for presentation.”

He raised a hand and a brace of coruscating bands of green mist appeared and coalesced into a pair of silk ribbons of green and black. Tony finally understood the purpose of the “handle” ends of the needles as the Trickster started with the centers of the ribbons near the base of his cock and began wrapping and weaving them around and between the ends of the needles in a complex pattern that was more artwork than a simple braid. Having reached the end, he tied the strands off in a big floppy bow just behind the head which had begun leaking precum again.

“Anthony,” rumbled the god darkly, “are you going to make a mess of my beautiful handiwork before I've had the chance to thoroughly enjoy it?”

“Loki... Master, no! No, I..” Tony's words were cut off as the god mercilessly shoved him backwards to land with shoulders pressed flat against the bed and back arched up high, bent into a triangular shape due to his bound limbs. His length bounced sharply against his stomach, causing the blade-like ends of the needles to scrape hard against the skin of his abdomen. They did not dislodge in the slightest, owing to Loki's skill in twining the ribbons about them, however the unexpected push from the god plus the scratching from the needles caused the engineer to bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

Darting in from Tony's left-hand side, Loki forced the mortal's mouth open with a punishingly intense kiss, tongues sliding against each other, spreading the coppery tang of blood between them. He sucked hard on the muscle, drawing forth more blood until he had a small pool of it in his mouth.

Pulling back, the deep jade eyes of the Aesir sparkled with triumph as he wet hip lips with Tony's blood before turning and sucking the copiously leaking purple head of the man's erection into his mouth, swirling tongue mixing the blood and saliva with the dripping precum.

Tony yelped from the force of it, the noise animalistic, which only served to encourage the mad god to suck harder. In a brief moment of clarity caused by Loki letting up on the rapidly warming pressure of his mouth, Tony thought that the reason why the piercings stopped where they did was so that his evil-minded master could try to suck the life out of him while progressing no further than the end of his dick, but the king of chaos proved him wrong by vanishing the needles with a careless wave of his hand.

The ribbons remained though, now looser without the pieces of metal pulling them tight. Wrapping his hand around the throbbing shaft, he invoked another spell that wet the silk and skin with something unctuous that had a lightly sweet scent. Loki fisted the length rapidly, the bands of ribbon sliding over, under, and around each other in shifting patterns creating a counterpoint to the long strokes of his hand. He worked the mortal hard, varying the pressure and speed of his hand and fingers, his now searing hot mouth and tongue plying the head and drawing a constant babble of half words and moans from Tony.

Despite the bonds and the incredible ache from being bent so, Tony tried to thrust into that amazing heat, only to have Loki wrap his free arm around his hips, effectively immobilizing him. He felt that familiar coiling heat pooling low in his belly, his balls pulling up tightly.

As if reading his mind, Loki withdrew just enough to grow, “Now!” which had the man spilling over as soon as the god's lips had once again sealed themselves over his cock. Loki swallowed steadily, his slick fingers milking his mortal lover through his orgasm.

When he had finished licking the last drops from the slit, a quick gesture had the mess cleaned up and the man freed from the cuffs, now seated in the god's lap with his legs extended before him and the trickster kneading his neck and shoulders.

Once he had gotten his breathing under control, Tony realized that not only had the ache in his upper body and legs all but disappeared, but his dick was a flawless as always, not even the slightest hint of having been shish-kabobed and shibari'd by a crazed alien God of Mischief. There were times he was eminently grateful for magic, even though not yet understanding the absolutely physics-defying nature of it made him want to punch walls.

He also realized that he was sitting in the lap of one still incredibly rock hard god who was petting him as though he was a pet that had just done a very praiseworthy trick, which, in a way, he supposed he was. Even though he was nearing unconsciousness from the gentility of it following an explosive orgasm, he wriggled against the hardness pressing hotly against his ass.

Loki hummed into the disheveled chestnut locks, wrapping his arms around the man in order to still him.

“Loki, don't you want...?” 

“Oh, I do, my love. But not just yet. Let me savor you like this for a while while you rest. I'll have a new game for you once you've recovered.”

Tony huffed. “You can always just do the magic hand wave thingy and we can be right back to fucking like tigers on Vaseline in seconds.”

“Crass child,” said the god, lightly cuffing the genius across the back of his head. “You posses neither patience nor any appreciation for anticipation or for the simple pleasure of merely being close to someone.” Loki's voice took on a hint of sadness at the end, and Tony would have turned around to look at him had the Aesir's hold on him not tightened just enough to prevent that. He pressed a kiss to the side of Tony's jaw before resting his chin upon the man's shoulder. “Rest now. We'll continue shortly.”

“Lokes...” Tony yawned, the telltale threads of a sleeping spell seeping through his mind beginning to lead him into a warm darkness. “Love you. Always.”

“And I you, you pretty pet and most infuriating mortal man. My sweet submissive. Amazing Anthony.” 

Loki continued to lowly voice a number of affectionate sentiments, the words falling from his lips like a benediction, but Tony heard none of them as he drifted into a welcoming sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, the previous round of play piercing between these two is another story in the pipeline. I kind of have an extremely loose mental plan of putting all of my FrostIron fics into a larger cohesive story but I have no idea if that ever will happen. Hopefuly, though, they can be mostly read on their own until then.
> 
> If you notice any glaring errors or anything else amiss, please don't hesitate to tell me. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. ^.^


End file.
